


Hold Me Tight Or Not

by SuperWonderKid



Category: South Park
Genre: Christmas, Love Quarrel, M/M, Misunderstanding, Trouble In Paradise, craig gets jealous, guinea pig, south park - Freeform, tweek hiding from craig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWonderKid/pseuds/SuperWonderKid
Summary: Tweek gets a Christmas present for Craig. It's suppose to be a surprise so along with Clyde the two try their best to hide it anywhere where Craig may not see it. Unfortunately, a lot of misunderstanding happens along the way making hiding the gift harder!





	1. Presents Of Love

Tweek rushed into the school, all the way to his locker. He looked at surroundings. Sighing in relief. No sign of Craig yet, he thought. He took out his cellphone and dialed the number that he’d written in his hand.

“Hello, this is PetCarts! What may we help you with?” 

“Hi! This is Tweek! I like to reserve one of your Ultimate Star Home Cages for Guinea Pigs!” Tweek requests.

“Sure! Name?”

“Tweek Tweak.” 

“Alright. You can come pick it up today at 4:30. If you don’t then we’ll have to sell to someone else.”

“What?! Oh okay. I’ll make sure to go pick it up today. Thank you!” After hanging up Tweek began to freak out. “Oh no. What am I going to do? I’m suppose to meet up Craig at his place today!”

“Hey, Tweek!” 

Tweek jumps, “Ahh!”

“Woah! What’s wrong, Tweek?” Clyde asks.

“Oh! It’s just you Clyde. I thought you were Craig!”

“Why? Did something happen between you two?”

“No it’s just I got a present for Craig for Christmas but I have to pick it up today at 4:30 but I already had plans with Craig today at his place!”

“Say no more Tweek! I’ll help you out!”

“You will?” Tweek says happily.

“Sure anything for a friend!”

“Thanks, Clyde! Here,” Tweek hands him a cut out from the magazine. “Go to PetCarts and tell them you had this reserved under the name Tweek Tweak. This is how it looks!”

“Cool! A fancy cage for guinea pigs! Craig would love this for Stripe!”  
“I know! That’s why I want to surprise Craig with it on Christmas!” 

“I’ll call you after I got it!”

“Thanks, Clyde!” 

“No problem!”


	2. Baby It's Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig overhears Tweeks conversation

Craig and Tweek were at Craig’s place playing video games. Tweek was a bit distracted thinking about Clyde getting the present in time. 

“What’s wrong, babe?” Craig asks noticing his boyfriend very distracted. 

“Oh...nothing…” Tweek responds nervously.

Craig could tell that wasn’t entirely true. “C’mon, honey, you can tell me!”

Tweek got even more nervous so he had to think of a quick subject change. “It’s Stripe! Did he get out again?”

“Oh right! His cage been breaking and has been getting out more frequently. Since you’re here, mind holding him for me as I try to fix it?”

“Sure!”

The two went down to the basement where Stripe’s cage was located. Craig hands him over to Tweek. Tweek pets him, “Hi, Stripe!” 

“I wanted to buy Stripe another cage but the pet store I went to ran out for guinea pigs and the best ones were reserved already. They won’t have anymore till next month or unless someone didn’t pick up the ones they reserved. I guess everyone is getting a guinea pig this Christmas!” Craig says as we was using wires to fix the broken part of the cage. 

“That’s too bad,” Tweek smiles. He couldn’t wait when Christmas came and Craig opens his present finding a new cage for Stripe. That is if Clyde calls him anytime soon saying he got it.

“There! All fixed!” Says Craig. Tweek walks over to the cage putting Stripe down. Just then, Tweek’s phone rings. “That’s for me. I’ll take this outside!” Says Tweek. Tweek hurries out of the basement and out the house. He picks up his phone, “Clyde?”

“The one and only!”  
“You got the cage?” 

“Yes! Should I take it to your place?”

“Yes please. Thanks again, Clyde!” 

“You’re welcome.” 

Tweek goes back inside the house finding Craig waiting for him in the living room. “I got bad news. My dad needs the furnace fixed and with Stripe always escaping he might try getting too close to the furnace, so can you take Stripe to your place?”

“Sure, Craig!”

“Great! We can go over to your place. I'll go get my backpack.” After Craig leaves, Tweek leaves the house again to call Clyde. After hearing him pick up,

“Clyde! It's Tweek! Change of plans! Is it possible you can take it over your place?”

“Sure but why?”

“Craig wants to bring over Stripe over to my place right now.”

“Shoot! Alright, but you’ll have to do me a favor.” 

Craig was ready with his backpack full of Stripe’s stuff and Stripe in his hands. He looked around the living room finding Tweek gone. “Tweek?” He hears talking right outside his door. He walks over to it. 

“I miss you! I don't think I can stand any longer without seeing you!” Craig hears Tweek say over the phone. He gasps in shock. Who's Tweek talking to? Craig thinks.

“I think my world will end if I don't see your face...sweetheart!” Tweek says while making a gagging face in the end. On the other line, Clyde was smiling as he held his phone outside the pet store while glancing at the group of girls with dogs in their purses. “I miss you too, cupcake, but I don't think this will work out anymore. You're just too clingy. Though I hope we can still be friends! Goodbye!” Clyde hangs up the phone. He looks over at the girls. “I just broke up with my girlfriend.”

“Oh okay,” One of the girls says. She looks over at her friends and back at Clyde. “You want to talk about it?”

Clyde nods his head excitedly. 

Back at Craig's house. Tweek rolls his eyes after hearing the click noise of Clyde hanging up. He walks back into the house. 

Craig notices the door jiggle. Quickly he steps back going over to the couch. Tweek walks inside finding Craig with Stripe. “Oh! You're ready to go?”

“Yeah! Let's go!” Craig quickly responds. The two leave the house. 

The walk was quiet. Craig couldn't stop thinking over about what he overheard Tweek say over the phone. Is he...Is Tweek cheating on me? He thinks. No! There's no way! He can't possibly be seeing someone else! There's no way! I'll just ask him rather than jumping to conclusions.

“Tweek?”

“Yes, Craig?”

“Who were you talking to earlier on the phone?”

Tweek's heart jumps. Shoot! Is he figuring me out? What should I say? If I say too much he might figure out the surprise I'm getting him but I just can't lie to him. Though if I told part of the truth it can't be really lying, Tweek thinks. 

“I was talking to Clyde!” He says fast. “There was some girls he wanted to grab attention so he asked me to say a few things.”

Craig noticed his boyfriend looking nervous at first but everything he heard him say sounded true. He guessed he had nothing to worry about, knowing Clyde, that guy always trying to catch the attention of girls every now and then. 

Tweek sighed in relief. He smiles seeing Craig believes it. The rest of the day the two spent their time playing with Stripe in Tweek's room till Craig had to go home.

The next day at school. Craig marches over to Clyde. “Clyde! Don't make my boyfriend say such embarrassing things just so you can pick up chicks!” He says seriously angrily. 

“Hey, he was just returning me the favor!” Clyde blurts out.

“What favor did he do for you?” Craig demands. 

Aw poop! I said too much! Clyde quickly closes his locker. “I got go! Chicks trying to call me! Ring! Ring!” He fakes while he takes his phone out putting it up to his ear. “Hey, girl!” He looks at Craig. “I better take this somewhere else.” He runs away. 

Craig just looks shock after seeing Clyde leave. Tweek is hiding something from me? 

Clyde runs over to the boys bathroom where he finds Tweek inside washing his hands. “Tweek! I blurted something and now Craig's onto us!”

“What?!” 

“What are we going to do now?!” 

Tweek thought about it, “Keep the present at your place. I'll think of something!”


	3. Santa Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig confronts Tweek

Outside at Recess, Craig was really upset. He had to confront Tweek about keeping secrets but he didn't know how he was going to after finding out both Tweek and Clyde didn't show up for class. 

“Hey, Craig. What's got into you?” Token asked him. Craig sighs. “Tweek is keeping things from me!”

“Sorry to hear that. Want me to help you confront Tweek?”

“No. Confront Clyde. Clyde is helping him on it. I’ll deal with Tweek myself.”

Later after school, Craig waited for Tweek at his locker. Five minutes of waiting, Tweek finally showed up. “Hey so where were you in class? Sharing more secrets with Clyde?” He said sounding mad.

“I’m sorry, Craig, but that is just between Clyde and me. I’ll tell you at some point! Really!”

Craig looks at Tweek, “Why can’t I know now?”

“Cause it’s not time yet. You understand, right?” 

Craig just shrugs his shoulders. Tweek takes out his cellphone, “Look, I’ll make it up for you. We can go together to this Christmas light show! How about it?”

Craig hesitates for a bit but as he looks at Tweek. He sees how sincere he’s being. “I trust you, Tweek. And hey, it’s not everyday you plan us on going somewhere at night.” The two smile at each other.

Outside of school, Token has Clyde back into a wall. “Craig was real upset! What are you two hiding?”

“Look! I can’t say. It’s Tweek’s secret!” Clyde says. 

“Tweek shouldn’t even be hiding stuff from his own boyfriend!”

“I know but Craig just has to trust him on this one till the time is right.”

“What is that suppose to mean?”

Clyde glances over behind Token, “Hey Nichole!” He waves happily. Token turns around as Clyde takes this chance to make his getaway.  
Later that same day, Token and Craig video chat each other. “So what did Tweek tell you?” 

“Well he told me that he’ll tell me at some point. To make it up for me he planned to go together to a Christmas light show,” Craig tells. “So what did Clyde say to you?”

“He told me it’s Tweek’s secret and he’ll say when the time is right. Then he tricked me and ran away,” Token revealed. 

“Maybe I’m reading into this too much. If they both say they’ll tell me at some point what Tweek is hiding then all I got to do is wait."

“Yeah. It’s probably for the best.” 

Meanwhile, Tweek and Clyde were riding their bikes together down a street at night. “You really think this is necessary, Clyde?” Tweek asks. 

“Yes! Craig has Token helping him so we’re going to need someone to help us!”

“Who? Like Jimmy Valmer?”

“No. Not Jimmy. That would probably be too obvious. We need someone who they’ll least expect.”

The two stop at their destination. Tweek looks up the building called Raisins.


	4. Last Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde finds help hiding Tweek's gift

Inside of Raisins, Clyde was enjoying being surrounded by several raisin girls while Tweek sat alone across from him. “Clyde, we’ve been sitting here for the last twenty minutes. Didn’t you say we should find someone who help us hide my present for Craig?” Tweek asks. 

“What? Oh. Right. Do any of you girls want help to a guy out?”

“You meant them?! Earlier you said someone who they won’t suspect! They will definitely suspect them because you always come here!” Tweek exclaims.

“Sorry Tweek but you are right.” Clyde thought for a minute. “Okay, I think I know who we can get to help us!” 

The next day at school, the two walked over to the side of the school right where the goth kids hanged out. “The goth kids?!”

“No one would suspect what we’re doing with their help,” Clyde claims. 

“That’s true but that’s because no one can get their help!”

“Leave it to me, Tweek.” He says nudging Tweek’s arm with his elbow. The two walked over to the goth kids. 

“What do you two want?” Henriette demands.

“We need help hiding a present for his boyfriend so he can surprise him on Christmas,” Clyde asks.

“No.” Pete answers. 

Clyde takes out a bag from his backpack. He starts taking out the things from it laying it on the floor. “I’ll give you this thick black book with old brown pages, this quill and black ink, three black spray paints and this skull shape mug.” 

The goth kids glance at each other. “Okay we’ll help,” Michael answers. “Just keep your mouths shut about all this. We don’t want anyone thinking we can help anyone just because they offer us stuff.” 

Later that day, Craig walks over to Tweek at his locker. “Hey, Tweek! Want to hang out today?”

“Sorry, Craig, I can’t. I’m doing something already with Clyde today. Maybe tomorrow.”

“Sure, Tweek.”

At Token’s place, Token, Craig and Jimmy were watching Red Racer together. “Is Tweek still on your mind?” Token asks noticing Craig looking down instead of watching the show. 

“Yes. He went to hang out with Clyde today. That could only mean that they’re going to do that involves Tweek’s secret.” 

“Tweek’s s-s-secret?” Jimmy asks.

“Tweek has a secret that he won’t tell anyone till he’s ready and the only one who knows is Clyde.”

“Christmas is almost here,” Jimmy says. “Maybe he’s just g-getting you a present and doesn’t want to ruin the surppprise!” 

The realization hit Craig like a ton of bricks. Craig facepalmed, “That must be it!”

“Well now that ease your mind, how about let’s think what you could get him for Christmas?” Token suggests.

“Definitely!” 

Meanwhile, Tweek and Clyde had just left Clyde’s place and were taking the gift over to one of the goth kids place which was Henrietta. Inside, Henrietta left the gift in her closet. “Now, where do you get this book?” Henrietta demands.

“Why?” Clyde asks.

“We want our own black books with old brown paper in them,” Says Pete.

“You can just get them at the mall.”

“Let’s go to the mall. You two are coming with us.”

They leave to the mall with Pete driving Henrietta mom’s car. Clyde asked them if it was okay for them to drive knowing how young they are. They answered by saying they don’t care. 

“Clyde,” Tweek whispers. “I need some coffee. I don’t feel safe knowing only a kid is driving!”

“We’re going to the mall. You can get some while I show these guys the place.”

“Really? Thanks, Clyde.”  
When they entered the mall, “Before we go, my friend Tweek needs coffee. He’ll go without us.” 

“Sure he can save us all a table after we get the books,” Michael says.

“What?! I can’t save a whole table?!”

“It’s easy. You just sit down in the middle of a big booth.”

“But what if a group of people tell me to move?”

“You cuss telling them no.”

“AH! I don’t think I can!” Tweek says freaking out.

“Fine. Pete you go with him. For sure no one one will bother him with you.”

Pete goes ahead leaving with Tweek to a bakery restaurant. They sit at a round booth, enough for them all to sit. Tweek just drank his third cup coffee. 

“You must really like your coffee,” Pete says. 

“Well my parents own a coffee shop so they’ve always made me drink this stuff. Plus it calms me. Wish I was spending the day with Craig.”

“Right, your boyfriend who you’re hiding the gift for.”

“Yes. I got him a new cage for our guinea pig, Stripe. It’s all space theme with a space station, rocket ship, moon, stars, asteroids and some of the parts glows in the dark, so I’m sure he’ll really like it.”

“You stopped twitching for a while you talked.”

“I’ve been told. It’s cause with Craig I can sometimes feel a bit more calmer,” he smiled.

 

Coming out of the Toy shop in the mall was Craig, Token and Jimmy. “I still need to buy wrapping paper and a bow so I can wraps Tweek’s present.” 

“The gift store is right upstairs,” says Token. “We’ll get what you need there.” 

Going on the escalator, Craig notices the bakery restaurant selling christmas cakes. He smiles thinking how it be nice to be to get one for him and Tweek. Before he can look back, he notices his boyfriend sitting drinking coffee in a booth with someone else. “Tweek?!” 

When they got to the top, “We got to go down. I think I saw Tweek!” Craig goes to the other escalator with Token and Jimmy following behind. Once down they look at the restaurant. Through the large window they can see Tweek sitting in one booth with some boy across from him. 

“I think that other guy is that goth kid who is always flipping his bangs,” says Token.

Craig could see Tweek smiling as he talked to the other the boy. He looks so happy, thought Craig.


	5. Light Of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are out! Tweek not handling an upset Craig reveals what he's been hiding.

Craig’s chest felt like it was getting so tight that it was almost unbearable to breath. 

“Craig?!

The three friends were surprised to see Clyde and with the rest of the goth kids behind him. “What are you doing here?”

Craig narrowed his eyes feeling mad now, “Shopping a present for my boyfriend. What about you and Tweek?”

“Uh well…” Clyde was stumped. He couldn’t think of a good lie right now at the moment. He whispers to the goth kids. “Help me think of something. That’s Craig! The boy Tweek is hiding the gift for.” 

In the booth with Tweek and Pete. Tweek just finished another cup of coffee, when he asked for more, he notices Clyde. He gasps noticing right by him he sees Craig. “Oh no! Craig’s here! If he asks what I'm doing here I don't think I can lie to him any longer!” He begins twitching. 

“Follow me. I think I know what to do,” says Pete. 

“What?!”

Pete pulls Tweek out of the booth by the wrist dragging him through the entrance. What's he planning? Thought Tweek nervously. 

Coming in between the groups, all eyes were on them.

“Tweek?!” Both Craig and Clyde said shocked. Craig looked at Pete angrily seeing as he was grabbing his boyfriend.

“Let's go guys, this place is full of nothing but conformists,” Pete says as he passes a glance at Craig. Craig glares at him. 

“Hold on! I want to know what's going on!” Craig demands. He looks over Tweek. “Tweek, why are you hanging out with the goth kids?”

“Well they are...I…” Tweek was feeling real nervous. 

Pete pulls Tweek away, “We're all just hanging out. You can trust him, right? He never once said he wasn't your boyfriend.”

Craig stood there speechless but angry. He didn't know what else to say so he flipped him off and turned his heels. 

This shocked Tweek, “Craig!” He calls out.

“Do whatever you want Tweek! I don't care anymore!” Craig yelled out without looking back.

“Craig?”

At Henrietta’s place, Tweek and Clyde stayed for a while longer. The two sat together in the back of the room with Tweek feeling devastated.

“You can hang out with us if you like, Tweek,” Says Michael. 

“No. Thanks for the offer but tomorrow I'm going to tell him the truth.”

“Seriously, Tweek? But what about your plan to surprise him?” Asks Clyde. “Think how surprised on Christmas he'd be when he discovers it was a present for him.”

“No, Clyde, I don't think I'd be able to handle him being mad at me for that long. Especially now that tomorrow is the last day of school before winter break.” 

“Oh right. After that he'd be able to avoid you if he wanted.”

“Exactly! That's why I got to tell him the first thing tomorrow morning at school!”

“And if he doesn't show up to school tomorrow and tries avoiding you completely?” Says Pete. 

“I never thought of that,” Tweek began to worry. 

Seeing his friend starting to panic, Clyde got an idea. “No worries Tweek I'll make sure Craig shows up tomorrow at school!” 

“You will?”

“Of course! We both got in this mess together and now I'm going to help us get out of it.”

“Thanks Clyde,” Tweek says relieved.

That night, Clyde was calling Token on his cellphone. 

“Clyde?”

“Hey, Token, I need your help with something.”

“Why should I help you after what Tweek did to Craig earlier today?”

“Look, I know all looks bad right now but you have to make sure Craig shows up at school tomorrow.”

“Why would I do that? If he doesn't want to show up then let him be.”

“You don't understand. He has to show up so Tweek can tell Craig what the whole secret is about!” 

“He will?!”

“Yes and if you really need to gain more of my trust to prove Tweek doesn't want to hurt Craig then I'll tell you this, what we were hiding was not to bring him pain but happiness. Honest! I even got solid proof and I'll show it to you after Tweek reveals the secret.” 

“...Okay. I'll do what I can if Craig tries to stay home tomorrow.”

“Thanks, Token.”

At Craig's place, Craig was in his room wrapping his gift for Tweek. Since he didn't get the chance to buy wrapping paper at the mall, he was using scraps of leftover wrapping paper of what his mom had leftover. Finished, he placed the gift right by his backpack. Right when he was going to get ready for bed, his cellphone rang.

“Hello?” Craig answered.

“Hi, Craig! It's Token. Sorry for calling so late but I wanted to know how you're doing. You still coming to school tomorrow?”

“I am. I’m planning to give Tweek's present early tomorrow.”

“You are? You don't want to wait till Christmas when you both can exchange gifts?”

“No. I'm tired. I rather get it over with and give it to him tomorrow.”

“Sure if that's what drives you to come to school tomorrow I fully support it!”

“Well goodnight Token. I'm going to bed.”

“Goodnight!”

 

Craig hanged up. He went back to get ready for bed. 

 

Laying in bed, he couldn’t sleep. He was stuck staring up at his ceiling at the glow in the dark stars. He wished he had Stripe at the moment. He felt really lonely this night.

Craig wasn’t the only one. In Tweek’s house, Tweek was sitting up in his bed with Stripe on his blanket. He pet the guinea pig making him think of Craig. He was worried about what was going to happen tomorrow. Surely he won’t be entirely mad, he thought, after all the whole secrecy was to surprise him.

 

Morning came, students swarmed into South Park Elementary. Craig waited right by Tweek's locker with the gift for him in hands. Just coming from down the hall were Tweek and Clyde. The two looked around through the halls looking for Craig. Tweek's thought of his locker crossed his mind so they made their way there finding Craig.

Tweek took a breather and made his way to face his boyfriend. “Hey Craig!”

Craig looked up at Tweek, “Hey, Tweek.” Right about Craig was going to give Tweek his gift,

“I'm sorry! I didn't mean to keep secrets from you. In all honesty I think I'm actually real bad at keeping secrets if we ended up in all this mess. It started out small and I didn't mean for you to at least know till the day.”

“What day?” Craig questions.

“Christmas.”

“Told you so!” Says Jimmy near them with Token right beside him. 

“So all this secret was for hiding a Christmas present? I find that hard to believe,” Token mentions. 

“It's true because I was the one who went help get the gift when Tweek realized he had already made plans with Craig! And if you don't believe me...” Clyde exclaims. He reaches into his pocket and takes out a receipt. “I even got the receipt to prove it!” He shows it off. Craig, Token and Jimmy take a look at the receipt. The time and date were exactly around the time when Tweek came over that same day I overheard him talking on the phone, thought Craig. Craig looks surprise when he reads the bought item on the paper: An Ultimate Space Theme Cage For Guinea Pigs.

“Did you really get me a cage for Stripe?” Craig looks straight at Tweek. Tweek nods, “Since you wanted me to take care of Stripe for awhile I didn't want to ruin the surprise so Clyde hid it in his place first.”

Clyde continues, “Then after being confronted by Token I realized that you were on to us so we got some extra help from the goth kids for a price of course.”

The guys were left baffled by their response. 

“It's true. All true.” Says Pete with the rest of the group of goth kids behind Tweek. “And top of that I even had to listen to Tweek talk about his boyfriend when we were alone drinking coffee.”

Craig gasps realizing it’s what he saw the other day when he saw Tweek with Pete. Everything was coming together.

“I'm telling you the truth Craig,” Says Tweek with a begging look on his face.

Craig felt guilty and embarrassed for what he thought Tweek was doing behind his back. It was nothing but his own fear. His fear deep down of losing Tweek for someone else and that idea scared him betraying his own mind thinking his own boyfriend would ever leave him. Now as that all drained, he can see what a wonderful boyfriend Tweek really is. Craig smiles at Tweek now officially believing him. He hands Tweek the gift in his hands, “Since we're sharing secrets. I got you some new legos.”

 

On Christmas eve, Craig was spending the night at Tweek's place. Since they weren't going to exchange gifts the two wanted to spend time together on Christmas with their pet guinea pig, Stripe. The two were in Tweek's room watching Stripe in his new cage that Craig brought over. 

“It's about to be Christmas Craig!” Tweek exclaims pointing at the clock. 

“You're right Tweek. Just a few more seconds...and,”

Together they counted down. “10...9...8, 7, 6...5...4,3, 2...1! Merry Christmas!” The two shouted. The young couple each took out a present from behind them showing it to Stripe. They open the gifts. 

“Here Stripe I got you a hat!” Says Craig. The hat looked just like Craig's hat but guinea pig size.

“And I painted you a picture of all three of us on a small size canvas.”

“That looks great, Tweek.” Craig compliments. 

“Thanks, Craig. You're gift for Stripe is real cute.”

“Thanks, honey.”

The two smiled at each other. 

“Merry Christmas Craig!”

“Merry Christmas Tweek!”

The two scooted close to each other and held hands while they watch Stripe run around in his new hat.


End file.
